


перегорело

by sullixtion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Post-High School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: У них за плечами пара разбитых окон, десятки матчей и половина жизни. Кенма перечеркивает все.





	

Кенма смотрит сквозь него, и взгляд его ничего не выражает; Куроо, казалось бы, привык давно к этому – Кенма всегда где-то далеко, и взгляд у него всегда мутный, - но на этот раз что-то бьет под дых с такой силой, что.  
  
Кенма ничего не говорит и никак не выдает своих мыслей; в этом весь он, и Куроо умеет читать его по едва заметным жестам, по самому незначительному наклону головы, по тому, как у него подрагивают пальцы и дыхание учащается, когда происходит что-то из ряда вон выходящее, когда он сам выходит из себя, когда.  
  
Куроо стоит перед ним – капитан-третьегодка, в последний раз пришедший в спортивный зал, чтобы провести свой последний матч, прежде чем уйти из Некомы навсегда. У Кенмы впереди еще целый год, он нужен команде, отличный связующий, сердце и мозг, кровь, текущая в венах; Куроо знает: к нему вольно-невольно будут прислушиваться больше, чем к новому капитану. Куроо все просчитал, все продумал, ему не страшно оставлять Некому – ему не страшно оставлять свою команду.   
  
Кенма смотрит на него. Кенма не видит мяча в его руках. Кенма ничего не говорит и говорить вряд ли хочет.  
  
Куроо еще не совсем понимает, но мяч сам по себе падает на пол – звук, который он слышал тысячи раз, буквально оглушает звоном в голове.   
  
Больше никаких пасов – ни в команде, ни просто так, друг другу. Больше никаких совместных поездок, безумных планов, просмотров матчей и попыток подсмотреть и скопировать чью-то успешную стратегию. Больше ничего.   
  
Мяч катится куда-то в угол.  
  
\- Почему?   
  
Они всегда были слишком разными. Куроо знает это с самой первой встречи, равно как не знает, почему они вообще стали друзьями. У них за плечами пара разбитых окон, десятки матчей и половина жизни; Куроо ему верит безоговорочно и беспрекословно, он в любой момент прикроет Кенму со спины, потому что он – Козуме Кенма, его лучший друг – на шаг впереди.  
Кенма перечеркивает все. Кенма перечеркивает его, Куроо, непонятную, отчаянную веру в них.  
  
Куроо понимает еще кое-что. Кенма никогда не был впереди. Он всегда шел в стороне.  
  
Куроо до странного спокоен – даже голос не дрожит. Кенма кусает губу и долго не отвечает.   
  
\- Перегорело.  
  
Перегорело, перекипело, переболело – если болело вообще.   
Это звучит слишком жалко, и Кенма отворачивается.  
  
Куроо хочется дать ему в челюсть, потому что «перегорело» - это не причина, потому что у Кенмы никогда не было особой страсти к волейболу, потому что не смей врать, я думал, мы друзья. Куроо хочется врезать ему, потому что кто будет связующим, что будет с Некомой, неужели это все не значило ровным счетом ничего, неужели наша дружба, нет, _я не значил ничего?_  
  
\- Что еще скажешь? – спрашивает Куроо.  
Кенма пожимает плечами.   
  
Он мог сказать все, что угодно: что на третьем годе старшей школы есть занятия поважнее тренировок, что ему поступать в приличный университет, что у него нет времени, что он, вообще-то, не собирается жизнь со спортом связывать; и все это было бы лучше. Но у него _перегорело_ , он пожимает плечами, и Куроо в курсе, что Кенма никогда ничего не говорит, не подумав.  
  
За свой последний матч они не обмениваются ни единым словом; Куроо кожей чувствует возрастающее любопытство команды, но делает вид, что не замечает этого. Он не собирается объяснять, что уходят не трое, а четверо. Это проблемы Кенмы, не его.  
  
Кто-то говорит, что они так и не выиграли национальные, кто-то другой фыркает – у них все впереди, они еще прорвутся, у них же есть Кенма (тот упорно молчит). Они все стоят рядом, плечом к плечу, шутят – горечь сквозит в смехе. Так бывает каждый год: одни уходят, другие приходят, это жизнь, это нормально, и все они знают, но что толку в знании, если ты никогда не будешь готов к минуте расставания?   
У Куроо почему-то слезятся глаза, и он запрокидывает голову, уставившись на высокий потолок не моргая, чтобы было хоть какое-то оправдание. Он помнит каждый матч, и его ладони вдруг начинают гореть, будто он только что отбил со всей силы летящий мяч. Он помнит каждую победу и каждое поражение, он уверен, что Ойкава и уж тем более Савамура поняли бы его; усмешка трогает его губы – надо сыграть с ними как-нибудь летом, если будет время.  
\- Тетсуро, - Нобуюки хлопает его по плечу. – Пора сворачиваться. Пойдем.  
Куроо закрывает за собой дверь теперь уже в последний раз. Больше никаких тренировок до позднего вечера, никаких суматошных уборок зала под брюзжание учителя, никаких отмазок на уроках, никаких шуток о воронах-Карасуно и о них самих – бродячих котах. Больше ничего.  
Старшая школа закончилась. Всё закончилось.  
  
На остановке он замечает Кенму и, вспомнив, что им по пути, решает пойти пешком. У него нет ни желания, ни сил находиться рядом с ним, и он с внезапным раздражением отмечает, что даже после разрыва с очередной подружкой ему никогда не бывало настолько пусто и до отчаяния одиноко.   
Кенма зачем-то упорно идет следом. Куроо не оборачивается – ему звука шагов достаточно, чтобы понять. Ускоряется. Кенма не отстает.  
Он не хочет его видеть, понимает, что поступает сейчас очень по-детски, очень глупо; ему как будто снова пять лет, и он обиделся, потому что его наказали и не пускают гулять. Понимает – и не может противостоять этому дурацкому желанию ускорить шаг. У него внутри такое сплошное ничего, что он даже не чувствует холодного ветра, бьющего его наотмашь по лицу. В конце концов, он имеет право игнорировать этого…  
\- Тетсуро, - сейчас его имя звучит совсем по-другому. Нобуюки не так говорит, абсолютно не так.  
Куроо останавливается.  
\- Ты забыл, - Кенма обгоняет его и сует в руки наушники, которые, если по-хорошему, давно пора выкинуть и купить новые. Куроо постоянно забывает.   
\- И ты поэтому за мной шел? – прищуривается.  
Кенма неопределенно кивает и под его взглядом утыкается в телефон. Ничего другого Куроо, впрочем, и не ждет.  
\- Ясно. Спасибо.  
Кенма машет напоследок и уходит.  
  
В этот момент Куроо кажется, что вместе с ним уходит половина его жизни и что хуже уже никогда не будет.  
  
В этот момент Куроо и не подозревает, как же ошибается.


End file.
